Unpercieved Emotion
by SesshomaruIsHOT
Summary: Unforante events lead to tragedy but in this case when Sesshomaru and INuyuasha are reunited during tradegy what good forture will come from this


**UNperceived Emotion**

Genre: Romance/Action/Humor

By: Sandy and Elisha

Once apon a time in Feudal Japan, A young half-demon named Inuyasha came to Kyeede's hut to visit his companions Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, and Songo. As they sat in the humble hut, Inuyasha was deep in thought for he was concerned about a certain someone. "Damn that Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha finally muttered. His eyebrow twitched at the name. Kagome looked at him with a concerned glance. As Shippo jumped behind Inuyasha and said, "Hey Inuyasha, you must be thinking, wait.. is it possible.. i mean all this talk about Sesshomaru…OUCH! Hey! Kagome Inuyasha hit me WAHH!"

--New Scene--

"How dare you say that name in my presence you worthless imp!" Sesshomaru yelled and continues walking. As Sesshomaru walked through the forest, the name "Inuyasha" kept haunting his mind. Rin mearly skipped along holding Ah-Un's reigns leading him over the dead Jaken. As they walked along the road, Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand hearing the name "Inuyasha" repeating in his mind. "Rin, stay here with Ah-Un" Sesshomaru said in his emotionless tone. Rin smiled for she was used to Lord Sesshomaru's attitude. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" she said in a singing voice. As Sesshomaru started to walk away, Rin started collecting flowers for Jaken's grave. Ah-Un began grazing on the newly stepped-on grass. A cold breeze blew gently threw the hills going through the forest to the spot where Sesshomaru was walking. Using Tokijin, he cut a newly formed trail, his tail and hair gently moving in the breeze. His eyes narrowed. Someone was following him? Sesshomaru turned around as he held his sword out in-case there may be a fight. But once he got to open his eyes, his younger brother stood and had an expression Sesshomaru couldn't perceive. "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said quietly "I'm..I'm..sorry." Sesshomaru's nose sniffed the cold breeze. Blood, it was nearby too. Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha's hand, blood-soaked. Inuyasha's pupils were dialated. The black pearl in his eye was almost covering the golden rod in his eyes. "Foolish half-breed, your ignorance is showing" Sesshomaru spat out. "why the hell are you in my presence?" he continued in his boring tone. "You're the only one I can turn too right now.." whispered Inuyasha. "…I killed my friends….but I don't want to be alone…I CANT STAND TO BE ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled as he finally confessed how he felt. Inuyasha then ran into Sesshomaru's arms. As Inuyasha hugged him, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru then threw Inuyasha to the ground and put his sword to Inuyasha's neck threatening to kill him. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you, you worthless half-breed!" Sesshomaru yelled and walked into the darkness of the forest, "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to his knees. "Please don't leave me!". Sesshomaru stopped, turned his head back to Inuyasha, "Tell me half-breed, why did you kill your companions?" Inuyasha was speechless for he didn't know how to answer, even thinking about him killing his friends makes his heart hurt. "I killed them because…" Inuyasha stuttered "Be…cause…., Because I ..well while I was sleeping in Kyeede's hut, I…Naraku must've put a bug demon on me….which should've bitten me…Look see!" Inuyasha rolled up his right sleeve and showed a purple and orange bite mark the size of a grain of rice. "This bug….This bug makes demons or half-demons…It makes them.. have a thirst for blood, it makes the user, the victim kill everyone and everything, not knowing friend from foe. Sesshomaru almost felt bad for the half-demon who begs for his understandness. As Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with a cold glare he continued walking away. "Wait, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said, "the girl you were traveling with…she's…dead.." Sesshomaru continued walking, his pace quickened with every step until he felt a hand on his shoulder. As Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha's hand on his shoulder, Inuyasha whispered "I'm…sorry" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he raised his hand to punch Inuyasha but instead slap him across the face. Inuyasha stood with a shocked expression. "Sess…Sess….Sesshomaru..What?..Why?" Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru stepped closer to Inuyasha with a emotionless expression. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked looking puzzled by the current situation. Inuyasha stood motionless as Sesshomaru came closer and closer. Sesshomaru moved towards Inuyasha's dog ears and whispered "If you come anywhere near my path, Ill kill you." Sesshomaru said and he quickly drew his sword and cuts Inuyasha where the bug bite lay. "Let this scar remind you of all the pain you brought yourself..and….me". "I know Sesshomaru hates me, but why was Sesshomaru getting so close to me…it doesn't make sence" Inuyasha thought. Sesshomaru put his sword back in it's sheith. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha eye-leveled and they stood staring at each other like if Sesshomaru didn't do anything to Inuyasha this whole time.

To Be Continued…


End file.
